


a state of enlightenment and bliss

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Alpennia Series - Heather Rose Jones
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Ink drawing of Jeanne and Antuniet."The secrets of alchemy exist to transform mortals from a state of suffering and ignorance to a state of enlightenment and bliss.” -- Deepak Chopra, The Way Of The Wizard





	a state of enlightenment and bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Pose reference from senshistock.com; Jeanne's dress belongs to the Kent State University Museum; I was unable to source Antuniet's dress but I found it on pinterest.


End file.
